the_demonic_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
War in Heaven
When God created man, he ordered all the angels to bow down to them. They did so, except one angel, being the Archangel Helel which would be later on called Lucifer. Since Lucifer is said to be the most majestic of all angelic beings, he was prideful. In all the universe there was not another like him in beauty. When Lucifer refused, his head grew twisted with pride and paranoia and also thinks that God is now flawed himself, and does not deserve to be the rightful ruler of creation, and believes he should be the new god of the universe, then take God's throne for himself. He also managed to persuade one-third of all the other angels to swear allegiance to him and to go to war against God and the Heavenly Host. The first strike is made when Samael, in the form of a snake, tempted Eve to take an apple from the forbidden fruit and caused her and her husband Adam to be cast out of Heaven and onto Earth. Lucifer, who took the form of a Dragon, lead his armies into Heaven to destroy the Heavenly Host whom would dare oppose them and to storm God's throne room. However, the Archangel Michael alongside with Merkabah and his own army of Angels, made a counter attack and warred with Lucifer and his army. The war seemed endless, with Heaven being stained by the blood of angels, as the celestial beings fell from the sky with their wings torn, along others whom fell from Heaven after rebelling against their lord. Lucifer fought Michael, and eventually was defeated and cast down to Hell in Lucifer's Cage. His decent to the underworld alongside his one third of angelic army was likened unto those of an endless barrage of falling stars that shifted the Earth's strata. While in the Cage, Lucifer was spirituality sent to the Earth when it was brimming with life. To add insult to injury, God commanded Lucifer to remain on Earth in order for him to watch over His creations as though he was still under His command. This act further enraged Lucifer and out of spite and in defiance, he began his crusade to not watch over the creations but destroy them even though he couldn't interfere as he was a spirit. Lucifer began to roam across the Earth and started utterly decimate it with his influence by sent comets and asteroids to it to reduce it to nothing but a chaotic and barren wasteland, which is hinted on how the dinosaurs were entirely wiped out. Lucifer was not the only one to fall as Satan, then as God's arbiter Satanel, was too cast down into Hell along with the other angels whom joined his rebellion, becoming fallen angels and later be demons. Since the Apple of Eden introduced humanity to sin, Hell became the painful resting place for all those he had corrupted where they would be tortured endlessly forever until the End of Days. Lucifer was caged in the lowest pits of Hell, the furthest from God's light, and from creation itself. The circle of traitors known as Treachery, where it is a vast, frozen barren wasteland. The ice was made from Lucifer's bitter tears and the winds were generated by his beating wings. Satan gained dominion over all of Hell from Mundus, being its true emperor, with Satan as the co-ruler and official emperor of Hell. Satan also ruled the circle of Wrath. As centuries passed, hierarchies were formed in Hell most notably the Seven Princes among others such as Dukes, Kings, and Earls. It is said that in another account, that it was Lilith who was corrupted and later being Eve, as she was the first wife of Adam, however she was cast out of the garden of Eden for her sinful ways. In this tale, she was the first to eat of the fruit of knowledge and wanted to be either equal to or greater than Adam. After she left the garden of Eden, she attempted to create her own garden and became the mother of many different demons, and the consort of other powerful demons as well, most notably Samael, Asmodeus, and Lucifer. Although defeated the now renamed Satan and Lucifer did not renounce their ways and, in some versions of the tale, uttered their now famous line "it is better to reign in Hell than serve in Heaven". Category:Heaven Category:Hell Category:Angel Category:Demons Category:Event Category:Abrahamic